harrypotterfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Potter Fanfic Wiki:New Style
I'm sure that you are all already aware of what is going on at the Community Central, but if you aren't I'll tell you. Wikia is going to introduce a whole new look. They are going to make it much more simple to understand with easier navigation and various other brand new features. To help with this, they are giving people the option to be a Beta Tester. Beta Tester's are users who are emailed exclusive sneak peek's at Wiki's new style and are to report any bugs, feedback or ideas. I'm a Beta Tester, but I can tell you, I have been sworn to seceracy, so you're not going to get any more out of me on that subject. Now, I bet you are all wondering what on earth this has got to do with Harry Potter Fanfic Wiki. As I said, I'm not here to show you peeks at Wiki's new look, but I am here to share with you my idea. Because the whole Wikia style is going to be changed anyway, I got thinking; why don't we start fresh and try a whole new look? I'm sure you have all noticed our shiny new logo that Logo Creation Wiki has kindly made for us, but that's just the first step. The next step is to create a favicon and after, get started on some cool new skins. But the skins will definitely come later# I'm studying them right now, and I can tell you, they are the hardly the easiest codes to make sense of. Right now though, my idea was to create an Improvement Team for any users who would like to take part in making this wiki better! If you don't want to be a part of this, don't worry, I'm not going to force you to; this is only for the people who are interested. Now, because most users are better at some codes than others, I thought that it would be a good idea to split you up into groups. Here are some possible groups; The Houses Team - this could be a group of users who clean up the houses pages. The Ministry Team - this could be a group of users who set up the Ministry of Magic. The Templates Team - this could be a group of users who create all the neccessary templates. The Art Team - this could be a group of users who could create story logos for people who want them. The Content Team - this could be a group of users who look around and make sure that every page has at least a paragraph of writing, reporting any articles that don't. Later they could get to improving. The Story Improvement Team - this could be a group of users who look around at all of the stories here and suggest improvement ideas. Once everything is set up, there could be a page for people to request help from the Story Improvement Team. The Skins Team - this could be a group of a few select users interested in creating a cool new skin for this wiki! There may be more teams neeeded. If you can think of any, just add them to the ideas page. Examples Here are some examples of some awesome wikis that be used for insperation for the new look of Harry Potter Fanfic Wiki; Healthy Recipes Wiki Vintage Patterns Wiki Twilight Wiki Harry Potter Wiki Thanks for your patience! I'll try to set this all up very soon!! Bye! - SmudgyHollz